Tricia Tanaka is Dead
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Hurley stoi nad grobem Libby. Opowada, że cała ta sytuacja go przytłacza. Najbardziej boli go to, że wszyscy się coraz bardziej boją. Sam wspomina, że większoś czasu na wyspie bał się. Nastepnie spotyka Charile'go i oboje rozmawiająo jasnowidzkich zdolnościach Desmonda. Wtem z lasu wybiega Vincent i w pysku trzyma ........... ludzką rękę. Hurley jest zaciekawiony znelaziskiem psa i podąża za nim do lasu. Mówi tylko na odchodnym do Charliego, że gdyby nie wrócił za 3 godziny, to Charlie ma powiadomic resztę. Na plaży Sun próbuje rozmawiac z Jinem po angielsku. Stara się mu wytłumaczyc, że tylko w ten sposób skutecznie nauczy się języka. Nagle wbiega Hurley z radosną wiadomością, że znalazł w dżungli samochód. Uważa, że to wspaniała wiadomośc, jednak nikt poza nim nie podziela jego radości. Nikt nie widzi sensu w naprawianiu samochodu na tej wyspie. Jednak Hurley ma plan. Kate i Sawyer zbliżają się do plaży gdy rzutka wbija się Sawyerowi do nogi. Kate choc jest na niego troszkę zła wyciąga rzutke szybko i sprawnie. Ruszają do obozu. Tam wszyscy cieszą się ogromnie, że Kate i Sawyerowi udało się uciec i że nadal żyją. Hurley z pomocą Jina próbuje postawi samochód na kółkach. Niestety przez nieuwagę uszkadzają Rogera, martwe ciało znajdujące się we wraku samochodu z naszywką "Roger" "Work Man" na piersi. Na campingu Charlie próbuje dowiedziec się od Desmonda jak i kiedy umrze. Dręczy go to niesamowicie, ale Desmond tłumaczy że to nie tak działa. Rozmowę przerywa Sawyer, który dopytuje się o swoje rzeczy: książki, jedzenie, świerszczyki, butelka whisky. Desmond odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą, że niestety Whisky juz wypita, wypił ją z pomocą Charliego i Hurleya. Sawyer jest zły i udaje się do dżungli aby pogadac z Hurleyem. Gdy Hugo widzi Sawyera, rzuca mu się na szyję. Jest wyraźnie szczęśliwy że widzi kolegę, co łagodzi nieco Sawyera. Ten dopytuje się skąd wytrzasnęli tez wóz i jaki ma cel postawienie go na kółkach. Przekonuje go piwo znajdujące się wewnątrz. Na plaży Kate opowiada Sayidowi co wydarzyło się gdy byli u Innych i że planuje wrócic i odbic Jacka. Hurley, Sawyer i Jin przeszukują vana. Znajdują częśc dokumentów, mapę pokazującą planowaną budowę dróg na wyspie oraz piwo. Hurley stara się ze wszystkich sił uruchomic ponownie samochód, jednak koledzy naśmiewają się tylko z niego. Nikt nie zamierza mu pomóc, a wypite ilości piwa nie sprzyjają porozumieniu. W końcu Hugo daję za wygraną i siada po drzewem, a Sawyer zaczyna uczyc Jina po angielsku "najistotniejszych" rzeczy. Hurley wpada w końcu na genialny pomysł i biegnie po swojego przyjaciela, Charliego. W końcu ten tylko wtedy się dowie czy powinien umrzec jesli spojrzy śmieci prosto w twarz. Charlie, z początku niechętnie, ale w końcu zgadza się pomóc przyjacielowi. Po powrocie do vana Hurley tłumaczy Sawyerowi i Jinowi, że ci muszą popchnąc silnie samochód a wtedy przy zjeździe z dużą prędkością z górki, samochód powinien zaskoczyc i zapalic. Chłopaki są już tak pijani, że nie widzą za dużego problemu w tym, że jeśli ktoś chce się zabic to czemu nie w ten sposób i pchają samochód w dół. W zjeżdzającym pędem samochodzie Hurley i Charlie są coraz bardziej przerażeni. W dżungli do samotnej Kate dołącza Locke i Sayid. Choc Kate twierdzi że brak im odpowiedniej motywacji i nie wiedzą gdzie szukac przystaje na to by jej pomogli w odbiciu Jacka. Są w pobliżu kryjówki Danielle Rousseau. Kate prosi ją aby pomogła im w wyprawie a tym samym zobaczyła swoją córkę. Hurley, Sawyer, Charlie i Jin świętują w vanie. Udało się go uruchomic i teraz jeżdzą sobie beztrosko po łąkach. Tego było im chyba trzeba, nadziei. Retrospecja (Hurley) Jest rok około 1987. Młody wówczas Hurley wraz z ojcem próbuje naprawić samochód marki Chavrolet Camaro. Ojciec częstuje małego Hugo Glacier Bar, którego zakazuje mu mama i prosi, aby mały zapalił samochód. Hurley mówi że to głupie bo samochód nie ma szans zaskoczyć, ma zepsuty gaźnik. Wtedy ojciec tłumaczy że nadzieja nigdy nie jest głupia i że czasami trzeba zadbać o swoje własne szczęście. Następnie stwierdza że teraz nie może pomóc w naprawianiu samochodu bo ma coś ważnego do załatwienia w Las Vegas. No i tyle go Hurley widzi na paręnaście następnych lat. 17 lat później Tricia Tanaka robi wywiad z Hurleyem, właścicielem Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack. Stara się jak może, ale Hurley jest przerażony i małomówny. Po pytaniu, jak zmieniło się jego życie po wygranej na loterii Hugo opowiada o wszystkich kataklizmach jakie mu się przytrafiły. O tym jak dziadek zmarł na atak serca, dom który kupił mamie się spalił, przyjaciel Johnny uciekł z jego dziewczyną Starlą i jakiś facet skoczył z budynku Hurleya księgowego. Po tej wypowiedzi Tricia nie chce więcej rozmawia z Hurleyem I wchodzi z kamerzystą do restauracji aby zrobić parę zdjęć. Po kilku sekundach w restaurację uderza meteoryt. Kiedy Hurley wraca do domu, czego go tam mała niespodzianka. Oto wrócił nareszcie tatuś. Hugo próbuje wytłumaczy mamie że to co się wydarzyło przy restauracji to kolejny dowód na to że klątwa istnieje i postanawia wyjechać do Australii, ponieważ Lenny ze szpitala mówił, że to stamtąd pochodzą te przeklęte liczby. Wieczorem przy kolacji Carmen Reyes zachowuje się tak, jak gdyby David nigdy ich nie opuścił. To doprowadza Hurleya do wściekłości. Pozbywa się służby, mówi że wyświadcza im tylko przysługę, ponieważ klątwa dosięgłaby wkrótce także i ich. Następnie chce pozby się także Davida, gdyż uważa że ten pojawił się w ich życiu tylko dla pieniędzy. Na to jednak nie chce zgodzic się Carmen, ponieważ nie miała ona mężczyzny od 17 lat. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie chce aby Hugo pokazał ojcu garaż. Tam oczywiście stoi wypucowany i naprawiony Camaro. Następnego dnia David budzi Hurleya który spał z zatyczkami w uszach aby nie słyszeć jak rodzice uprawiają seks. David chce aby Hurley poszedł z nim do wróżki.Po lekkich oporach Hugo zgadza sie. Lynn wydaje się wiedzieć całkiem dużo o Hurleyu. Używa do tego kart tarota. Pierwsza karta pokazuje pieniądze, druga nieszczęście. Wróżka wypowiada liczby i wyciąga następną kartę która ukazuje śmierć. Mówi na Hugo ciąży klątwa i tylko egzorcyzm może ją zdjąć. Każe Hugo zdjąć ubranie. W tym momencie Hugo wstaje i pyta czy to ojciec kazał jej wyprawia te cuda, po 10 000 $ wróżka przyznaje że to wszystko było pomysłem Davida. Hugo pakuje się. Nie zdają się na ic próby przekonania go do zostania. W końcu David mówi że będzie czekał na syna gdy ten powróci z Australii. Ciekawostki * Samochód to stary niebieski bus. Nadal nadaje się do użytku. Na samochodzie jest logo Dharmy. * Jack i Juliet nie pojawiaja sie w odcinku. * Po ustawieniu samochodu, gdy Sawyer wchodzi do środka, piwo nadal stoi w kartonie jakby samochód nigdy się nie przewrócił. * Kiedy Hurley mówi do Jina, że idzie uruchomić samochód, w odpowiedzi Koreańczyka można usłyszeć engine (z ang. silnik). Cytaty Jin: Przepraszam. Sawyer: Dobrze. Mów dalej. Jin: Miałaś rację. Sawyer: Punkt numer 2. Dalej. Jin: Te spodnie wcale cię nie pogrubiają. Sawyer: Właśnie tak! To jedyne trzy rzeczy, które trzeba mówić kobietom. Hurley: Dalej, wstawajcie. Mamy robotę. Sawyer: O co ci chodzi, ciężka artylerio? Hurley: Zamknij się, pustogłowy kurduplu. Sawyer: Touché. ---- Hurley: Pomożesz nam go naprawić? Sawyer: Niby dlaczego? Hurley: Bo w środku jest piwo. Galeria Grafika:Wrak_busa1.jpg|DharmaBus Grafika:3X10 RoadMap.jpg|Plan budowy dróg na wyspie Linki da:Tricia Tanaka Is Dead de:3.10 Tricia Tanaka ist tot en:Tricia Tanaka Is Dead es:Tricia Tanaka Is Dead fr:3x10 it:Tricia Tanaka è morta nl:Tricia Tanaka Is Dead pt:Tricia Tanaka is Dead ru:Триша Танака мертва